Wizards vs. Vampires on Waverly Place
"Wizards vs. Vampires On Waverly Place" is the twenty-sixth episode of season two of Wizards of Waverly Place, and the forty-seventh of the overall series. It first aired on July 24, 2009. Overview When a new sandwich shop called the "Late Night Bite" opens on Waverly Place, Justin falls in love with the owner's daughter, Juliet. But when his family finds out that they are vampires, his parents say they can't date. Meanwhile, Alex tries to get rid of Max because of his annoying impressions and tries to send him to a camp. Summary When a new sandwich shop, the Late Nite Bite, opens in Waverly Place, Justin is sent to spy on them. Justin falls in love with the owner's daughter Juliet, who he learns is a vampire. When the competition between his family's restaurant and the Late Nite Bite keeps him from dating her, Justin turns to Alex who tells him to use magic. Justin then takes Juliet out on a date during his twenty minute break from work, but only uses magic to add another five minutes to the break. Alex, meanwhile, tries to come up with a plan to get rid of Max and his annoying celebrity impressions. Justin and Juliet find that they have a lot in common, and Juliet decides to tell Justin that she and her family are vampires, which Justin already knew; Juliet also knew that Justin was a wizard by his scent. Having such a great time together, Juliet decides that she is going to tell her parents about Justin, and Justin agrees to do the same. It doesn't go well however, when Juliet's parents come to the Sub Station, demanding that Justin must stay away from their daughter. Noticing how heartbroken Justin is about his separation from Juliet, Alex helps Justin by giving him magic glasses that will disguise him as a different person, so he could secretly date Juliet. The date goes well, but Justin's cover is blown when Alex takes back the glasses, needing them for her plan to get Max sent to summer camp. Upon discovering that Juliet's date was Justin, Juliet's parents continue to prohibit their relationship, until Justin and Juliet finally convince them to allow them to date. Justin's parents, however, are still not convinced, believing that Justin is betraying the family. Upon being called the "good child", Alex sticks up for Justin and convinces Mom and Dad to accept the relationship. Jerry and Theresa then realize that their feud with the Van Heusens is not as important as their son's happiness, and they allow Justin and Juliet to be together. In the end, while Justin and Juliet are on a date, Justin tells Max of Alex's plan to send him to an underwater sea camp for the summer. Max thanks Alex by saying that he will start working on an impression of her all summer, much to Alex's dismay. Trivia * Apparently, Jerry sends Justin, Alex, Max, on different missions in order to compete with other local businesses: Justin - Undercover, research and surveillance. Alex - Missions of destruction. Max - To confuse people. * This is the first part of the "Wizards vs. Vampires Arc" * We find out that Jerry bought the Waverly Sub Station subway train diner at an auction. * Romeo and Juliet: Justin and Juliet's relationship in which they are separated by their two feuding families is an allusion to William Shakespeare's famous novel and play, Romeo and Juliet. It is also that one of them is named after a character. * First appearance of Juliet van Heusen, Alucard van Heusen, and Cindy van Heusen. *This episode has a run time of approximately 37 minutes. Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo * David Henrie as Justin Russo * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle * Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo * David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Guest Cast * Bridgit Mendler as Juliet van Heusen * JD Cullum as Alucard van Heusen * Anne Ramsay as Cindy van Heusen * Dru Davis as Alternative-Justin Category:Season 2 226